People often commemorate their achievements or memorialize particular life events by placing an article within a frame for display. Specifically, individuals may frame a diploma for hanging on a wall in their office space. Individuals may also frame various photographs for display throughout their home and offices spaces by either hanging such frames on the wall or allowing such frames to stand upright on a horizontal surface such as a desk or table. Furthermore, people often hang mirrors from a wall and there is a noted difficulty in hanging mirrors from a wall in a level manner. Frames generally require turn buttons, flex tabs, or glazier points to secure the article to be framed within the rabbet of the frame. Frames also, and separately, require hanger elements that are secured to the frame and that permit the frame to be hung from a vertical surface such as a wall. Using one component to secure articles within the flame and a second different component to hang the frame from a wall makes frames more expensive than necessary to manufacture and more difficult than necessary to use. Furthermore, using conventional hanger elements it can be difficult for a user to hang a frame from a vertical surface such as a wall in a level manner. Thus, a need exists for a frame apparatus having a component that can both secure articles to the frame and be used for hanging the frame from a wall. A need also exists for a frame apparatus having a component that can ensure that the frame is hung in a level manner.